


The Nemesis

by thnksforthecenturies



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksforthecenturies/pseuds/thnksforthecenturies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has been on the planet Hadron for as long as he can remember. He 'works' as a pickpocket in the main tourist areas. Stealing is what he does best. At least he was, until he ran into a group of space pirates.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank pulled his hood up so it covered more of his face. He'd been following this group of tourists for a few hours, waiting for them to drop something. Eventually one of them put down their bag to take photos of the large statues that decorated the streets. He casually strolled over to join the group, pretending to listen to the guide. When the group went to move on, he picked up the bag and walked in the other direction. It would be a while before the man noticed his bag was gone, but he wanted to be long gone before then. Stealing like this could land him on a prison station or in the mines of a planet in the Dark System.

Frank walked for about a half an hour, making sure he was nowhere near the tourists or their transport. He slipped into an alley and began going through the bag. There were a few credits, enough for a week of food, as well as camera batteries and some other knick knacks. He took the credits and batteries and stuffed them in his pockets. He put the rest back in the bag and stepped onto the street again. He walked back to where the tourists were and placed the bag at the base of the statue the man had been photographing before. He then simply walked away. He supposed this is why he hadn’t been caught yet. Take the bag, take the money and anything else that he can use, then put the bag back where it came from. The tourists will just think they left it there by accident and the cops will only question those who were around when they found it again. Idiots.

He'd been doing this for a while now. The stealing thing. He learnt how to pickpocket when he was 6. He stole his first transport craft when he was 10. Went to a detention planet for the first time when he was 10 after crashing the stolen transport craft. It was worth it though considering all the people he met on the planet, and all the skills he picked up. The down side was that he got used to having a roof over his head in those months and his return to Hadron was hard to adjust to. Back to living in alleys and any small covered space he could manage. He'd lived like that since he was 3. He thinks. He couldn’t be sure because there's no one to tell him otherwise. He doesn't recall family of any kind even though he obviously had some at some point in time.

Frank was now 16, according to his police record and can't even think of getting a job on Hadron until he turned 18 thanks to the stupid laws. He could move to another planet but that required money which he didn't have. If he managed to even get close to an off world transport it would be a miracle. He sighed and lowered his head. Frank started heading towards the market district. He could sell the batteries for a few credits and get some food, maybe even find a crawl space next to somewhere warm. He felt a drop on his nose, perfect, of course it started raining. He began jogging so that he wouldn't get drenched and then wouldn't need to worry about getting sick again.

Frank reached the markets after he was well and truly drenched. His jacket was heavy with water and his lips were blue with the cold. He slowed to a walk once he reached the stalls. It was hard to navigate around all the traders at the best of times, but the rain meant that everyone was rushing to get somewhere else. He dodged people carrying food and other items you would expect to see in a market. It was as he got deeper into the dense market that the products began to change. Items changed from fresh foods and souvenirs to ration packs and ship parts, still legal of course. Even deeper in the market sold illegal ray guns, stolen property, basically anything illegal could be found. The police hadn't be able to shut it down because by the time they reached that part of the market, all the traders would be gone. Word travelled fast on these circles.

He came to a stop at a small blue tent. Behind a table with various knives and guns sat a large man with orange hair and black eyes.  
"Piggy!", Frank greeted.  
The man looked up from the knife he was toying with and smiled.  
"Frank! Haven't seen you in a while. Keeping out of trouble I trust", he winked at Frank.  
"Of course", he replied. "I have some things you may be interested in", he pulled the batteries he stole out his pocket and held them up to Piggy.  
Piggy inspected the batteries and mumbled to himself.  
"How much do you want for 'em?", he asked Frank.  
"20 credits."  
"That's expensive."  
"They're fully charged. It's worth it", Frank reasoned.  
Piggy squinted at the batteries before nodding and handing over 20 credits.

As annoying and stubborn as Piggy was, he was the closest Frank had to a friend. He helped Frank sell the things he stole, helped him when he needed a place to hide from cops and even helped him when he was sick. Most of the time those things came at a price, but it was close enough to a friend for Frank.

Frank pocketed the credits and turned to leave when Piggy called him back.  
"Watch your back Frank", he warned.  
"I always do Piggy".  
"That isn't enough anymore. People have been asking about you, looking for information", Piggy said with a look of worry on his face.  
Frank's eyes widened, no one has ever asked about him.  
"Who was it?", he asked.  
Piggy shrugged, "don't know. They didn't know your name, just had a picture of you and were asking around. They were armed though. I told them I didn't know you but other people might have said something".  
Frank nodded and thanked Piggy. If what he was saying was true, then Frank needed to think about moving around more often. But before that, he needed food considering he hadn't eaten in several days.

The rain picked up again as he left the markets, making him run to stay remotely dry. He stopped to lean against the wall of a convenience store catching his breath. Frank tosses his hood off his head, it was heavy with all the rain and making him even more cold. He closed his eyes so he could listen to the sounds of everything around him. The rain hitting the pavement. The hum of the neon signs belonging to different shops. The buzz of a charging gun..... He snapped his eyes open towards the noise and gulped.  
"Hey there pretty", said the man pointing a blue ray gun at his head.

`````````````

The man with the gun stood unmoving with a smirk plastered in his face. It took Frank a few seconds to notice that there were three other men with ray guns behind the one talking to him. He watched as the other men entered the store and heard shots being fired. Frank completely froze, barely moving his chest as he breathed.  
"You aren't gonna give us any trouble now, are you sweetheart?".  
The man had a large black hood that covered their eyes. They were a few inches taller than Frank but the gun made them even more intimidating. Frank slowly shook his head so that the man knew he wouldn't do anything to hinder him and his friends.  
"Perfect. But I'm afraid I can't just take your word, so I'm gonna have to ask you to step into the store here", he said as he gestured to the shop he and his friends were robbing.  
Frank's eyes widened at the man's words. He couldn't expect Frank to just walk in there while the others were shooting. The man, frustrated by Frank's hesitation, stepped forward to jam the barrel of the gun under his chin.  
"Now listen here, I don't have a lot of time right now. So if you don't do as I say I will shoot you where you stand. Are we clear?", he snarled.  
Frank nodded as much as he could with the gun firmly pressed into his skin.  
"Good", he said. "Now move", and he shoved Frank towards the doors.

Frank stumbled for a few steps after being thrown off balance but recovered as he approached the doors. They slid open when he reached them, but he froze when he looked inside. Shelves had been knocked over, their contents covering the floor. Frank couldn't see the shopkeeper but he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Frank could see two men, one with a green gun taking credits from the register while another with a red gun stood guard. They nodded to the man behind Frank and received a nod in return. The two men smirked at Frank and he gulped, his stomach feeling worse by the second. The man with the blue gun grabbed Frank's shoulder and steered him towards the back room, leaving Frank with no choice but to comply.

As Frank was pushed into the back room, another man came into view. This one had a yellow gun, and Frank decided to call each man by the colour of their gun. Yellow looked up at Frank and sent a questioning look to Blue. After a nod from Blue, Yellow smirked at Frank. Frank was really starting to freak out now.  
"Is this it?", asked Blue.  
"That's all of it", replied Yellow.  
He was crouched over a crate but Frank couldn't see what was inside it.

"Seal it up and empty that one", Blue instructed as he pointed to a large crate a few feet away.  
Yellow obliged and sealed the crate he had been looking in before tipping over the other crate. The contents spilled out, sending various food items all over the floor. Frank felt Blue step out from behind him and bolted towards the door. He made it into the front of the store before being grabbed by Red and thrown to the floor. Green stepped out from behind the counter and grabbed one of Frank's arms while Red took the other. He struggled but the men were too strong for him. They dragged him back into the room with Blue and Yellow. The last thing he felt was his head connecting with the bottom of the crate as he was dropped and sealed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Frank noticed when he woke up was that it was dark. He had his eyes open, he thought. Maybe. He couldn't be sure because no matter how many times he blinked it stayed dark. The next thing Frank figured out was that his eyes actually were open, but there was a bag over his head. At least he had one thing figured out. He tried to take the bag off his head, but found that his wrists were tied together with something itchy. He was lying on his side on something metal too. Frank couldn't hear anything so he assumed he was alone. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping that this would be a dream once he woke up.

Frank must have passed out again because the next thing he saw was white everywhere. He squinted and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. When he could see properly, he glanced around to try and figure out where he was. The room was round with several bright lights hanging from the ceiling. The walls were a dull grey metal and the floor looked like it had never been cleaned. This time he was seated in a rusty chair which was bolted to the floor. Unfortunately, he still had his hands tied behind his back.

Someone cleared their throat and Frank whipped his head towards where the sound came from. Leaning against the wall to his left was Blue. He was wearing baggy black pants and a worn out black shirt. He had his head down so his shoulder length hair obscured his face. It was only when Blue lifted his head that Frank cursed himself for being even more of an idiot than usual. Blue wasn't a man, it was a woman.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost", she drawled.  
Frank just gulped. There was nothing he could do with his hands tied and his mouth didn't seem to be working. Blue seemed pleased at his reaction and smirked.  
"Not much of a talker. Shame. I was really hoping you'd scream or something, make it more fun", Blue said as she stepped closer to Frank. "Normally they have some questions or at least beg to be let go".  
"They?", Frank squeaked. "Who's 'they'?"  
Blue chuckled. "Prisoners. Targets. People like you basically", she answered.  
None of this information was making Frank feel any better.  
"Who are you?", Frank managed to ask after a pause.  
Blue grinned. "Excellent question".

She stood up and walked to the back of Frank. He started to panic when he heard the sound of metal grinding against the floor. He heard footsteps as four people made their way into his line of sight. The guys from the store.  
"This", Blue started pointing to Red, "is San. This guy right here", she nodded to Green, "is Sep. And this", she patted Yellow on the shoulder, "is Zori".  
They all smirked at me and just generally acted intimidating.  
"And I", she spread her arms wide, "am Elli and we're pirates".  
Elli. Not the kind of name Frank would have guessed for a pirate. In fact they all had weird names, probably from the Delta Sector or somewhere like that.  
"And who might you be?", questioned San.  
Frank didn't answer which was probably a bad choice. San frowned and drew his fist back. He brought it forward to connect with Frank's left cheekbone causing a loud crack to be heard. Frank yelped in pain causing his captors to laugh.  
"Keeping secrets won't help you here kid. We don't need to know your name to complete our objective", Sep warned Frank.

"Objective? What objective?". Frank was getting worried now.  
"Yep. We had your picture already, all we had to do was find you.  
Frank noticed they didn't actually answer his question so he tried again.  
"What's your objective?"  
All four pirates laughed at his question. Frank didn't take that as a good sign.  
"We were sent to get you and take you somewhere. Don't even bother asking, we won't tell you where", answered Ellie.  
The others snickered and turned to leave. Ellie blew him a kiss and walked after her crew. As the door shut, the lights flicked off and plunged the room into darkness.

Frank sat in the darkness for what seemed like forever. It could have been hours or days, but he was sufficiently bored. He decided to pass time by trying to figure out where he was. Frank thought back to the encounter with the pirates and what they said to him. He remembered the walls and floor being made from metal, and the lights being embedded in the ceiling as opposed to hanging down. Frank came to the conclusion he wasn't anywhere near the markets or his usual area. The buildings around that area were all concrete to help them survive the constant storms on Hadron. This conclusion couldn't actually tell him anything about his location because he had no way of knowing how long he was out for after the incident in the shop. Frank sighed deeply and closed his eyes to try and sleep.

When Frank woke up, the lights were on again but he was still alone. His chair had been turned around though so it faced the door. The lights made everything seem bright compared to the black Frank fell asleep in causing him to blink several times to clear his vision. He gazed at the door. It was a single door made of what Frank thought was red metal. Beside the door was a small panel with blinking lights which he assumed was the control panel for the door, lights and anything else that may be in the room.

Frank startled when the door slid open and Zori stepped into the room. He had a bottle in his hands and the contents sloshed around as he walked over to Frank. Zori grabbed the back of Frank's head, pushed the top of the bottle into his mouth and tipped it upwards. This caused Frank to choke on the liquid until he managed to remember how to drink properly. When the bottle was empty, Zori let go of Frank and turned to leave.  
"Wait", Frank called.  
Zori stopped and turned back to Frank and looked at him expectantly.  
"Where am I? Where are we going?" Frank asked.  
"You don't know?" Zori replied looking surprised. "We thought you were kidding when you asked before".  
Frank shook his head and Zori began to chuckle.  
"Too bad for you. I suppose I could tell you, after all, you'll find out in a few hours", Zori said as he walked back over to Frank.  
He took a seat on the floor and gazed up at Frank.

"Well for starters, why don't you tell me about yourself? Just so I know what to skip over", Zori suggested.  
"Well", Frank thought for a minute.  
Frank considered not saying anything, but then he remembered that last time he did that he was punched in the face. He didn't see any harm in telling the pirate before him what he wanted to know. If they were going to kill him, it would happen no matter what he said.  
"My name is Frank", he started before trailing off, considering what to say next.  
"What no last name?" asked Zori.  
"Nope. Never knew my parents. First thing is remember is being in an orphanage on Hadron, but I left that place when I was six 'cause the streets seemed like a better place".  
Zori frowned at that but didn't say anything. Frank took that as a sign to continue.  
"I would take things from tourists and then sell them in the markets. I was sent to a detention planet when I was caught stealing a transport..... That's really my life in a nutshell actually. Not much to tell", Frank said.

Nothing was said by anyone for a few minutes before Elli appeared in the doorway.  
"Well as tragic as that story was, I guess we should tell you what we know about you", said Elli.  
Frank looked up at her, not having realised that she was standing there. He nodded sheepishly to urge her to talk.  
"Actually we don't know that much about you", Elli smirked. "All we know is that a rich guy payed us a lot of money to track you down and then take you back to him. He seemed pretty determined as well. Said we had to take you from where ever you were to his place on Baer. And before you ask 'why?', he didn't tell us".  
Frank gaped. A rich guy was after him for no apparent reason other than he could. Great.

While Frank was thinking things through, Elli and Zori left saying they had to get ready for the drop in a few hours. Baer was in a whole different solar system to Hadron, that meant that Frank was on some kind of ship. To make matters worse, because he was on a ship there was no possibility of escaping until he got to the other planet. Frank took a deep breath and sighed. There was nothing he could do, so he closed his eyes and tried to clear his head and not think about what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he was aware of was shouting and alarms. He snapped open his eyes and saw the light above him emitting a red light rather than the expected white. Frank looked around to see if anything was wrong, but as the door was closed, he couldn't tell what was going on. He could hear faint yelling and strange noises that he couldn't identify. Frank wasn't sure what he should do considering there wasn't anything to do when tied to a chair.

Frank started to panic when the yelling got closer to where he was. His panic increased when he heard the shots of ray guns as well. This couldn't be good. Suddenly the door to his 'room' opened and all four of the pirates rushed inside. Sep hit the control panel to close the door before San shot it with his gun to keep it that way. The four pirates were panting and out of breath. Zori had a scorch mark on his upper arm while San and Sep had them on their legs and hands. Elli appeared to be free of scorch marks but there was blood streaming from her nose.

"How did they get here!? There was no way they could no we'd be here!" yelled Sep.  
San nodded his agreement and looked at Elli with wide, panicked eyes. Zori looked rattled as well. Elli however, looked calm but angry. Frank did NOT want to be on the receiving end of her anger.  
"No idea but they're here and we need to get rid of them", Elli said to her group.  
"Who's out there?" Frank asked in a small voice.  
They all startled, seeming to only just remember that he was there.  
"Oh no one", scoffed Elli. "Just a bunch of idiots who call themselves The Lightning Chasers. Think they're so great. Always trying to steal our cargo...."  
She drifted off as a nasty smile spread across her lips. She turned to her group and made a bunch of weird hand gestures. They all nodded and shuffled around the room.

Frank squeaked as Sep and San untied him and hauled him out of the chair. When he was standing, they retied his hands behind his back. Frank had a really bad feeling about what was going on. Elli was standing by the door while Zori messed with the fried control panel. Frank could still hear gun shots and yelling from behind the door, maybe there were more pirates on the ship then Frank first thought. Whether this was a good or bad thing, he wasn't sure. More pirates just meant more people who would probably kill him when they got the chance, but they could also provide a distraction for him to escape. Probably not, but he could hope. Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the other side of the door. Elli cursed and nodded to Zori. He pressed some buttons on the fried control pad and somehow the door opened. Frank was then roughly pushed out into the corridor. He didn't even have time to look around before he was being pulled down the hallway to his left.

The four pirates had their ray guns drawn and were constantly looking around for enemies. Frank tried to use the fact that Sep and San only held him by one arm each to get free from their grip, but it was no use. Frank's constant struggling caused Sep to hit him in the stomach, effectively stopping the movements. There was a crash behind the group and they all spun to face the noise. A man stood at the other end of the corridor with a gun raised towards the pirates. He was tall and thin with large sunglasses covering his eyes. Frank thought he looked pretty cool, until he took a shot at the group with his gun. Frank heard a cry from Elli and was dropped to the floor while the three standing pirates shot at the man. Frank saw a dark red patch form on the man's shoulder and he fell to the floor. Frank wasn't sure if the man was alive but the pirates wasted no time in hauling Frank to his feet.

They dragged Frank through a few more twisting corridors after shooting two more people who Frank assumed were Lightning Chasers. Eventually, they arrived at the ship's bridge. Sep and San pushed Frank into a chair which was placed in the middle of the large space, which was actually a rather impractical place for a chair. He took the chance to look around at the bridge. Sep was standing next to him to make sure he didn't get up while San stood by the door. Zori was looking at what appeared to be diagrams of the ship with little flashing lights all over them and Elli was pressing buttons and pulling leavers on the ship's main controls.

There was more yelling coming from outside. It was distant at first, but became clearer as it got closer. The voices were unfamiliar to Frank, which was unsurprising as he had only been in contact with the other four people in the room. The voices were now clear enough for Frank to understand.  
"Hurry up we have to get to the bridge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short but the next chapter will focus on a different group of characters and it didn't make sense in the same chapter
> 
> Hope you like it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard sat at the ship's controls, looking for any other ships that would be carrying precious cargo. Of course this meant items such as gold and silver, but also things such as ammunition and batteries that his crew could sell easily or use themselves. His crew of The Nemesis wasn't the largest ship around but wasn't small by any means. She was fast and strong, capable of surviving space storms and meteor showers.

He could hear his crew going about what they did everyday. Pete bothering Patrick as he tried to cook something, Alex stealing Pete's ammunition to perform some kind of experiment with Mikey, Alice and Eve doing small repairs on the ship, and J.I.M. (the ship's A.I.) beeping alerts to certain crew members. His crew was the best at what they do. Whether what they did was good or not, was highly debatable. 

The charts in front of Gerard showed every ship that was also docked at the Hadron port. The Nemesis was on the end of the dock, where a dock hand had been paid to not register the ship and close the slot for maintenance. He scanned the charts carefully, Hadron was known as a pit stop between the two biggest ports in the sector. Most of the ships on the list carried fuel or building materials. Each was helpful, but too heavy for his crew to move quickly and easily.

He froze the chart as soon as he saw the ship named Lavandino. He knew that ship. It was the ship captained by Elli, his ex girlfriend as Mikey called her (Gerard would never admit it). He pulled up the records of the ship which showed the cargo was listed as "food items". Gerard knew this would be false information. What did surprise him was that the number of crew was listed as five people. Elli's crew was only four people, that hadn't changed in years. This meant only one thing, that the crew was hired for a pick up and drop off. Lavandino was known on the black market for stealing anything at all, no questions asked. They specialised in "recovering and delivering" any species, humanoid or otherwise. Most of the people that were "recovered" were escaped slaves from wealthy families, or even the family of a rich person's competition to be exchanged for money. To put it simply, Elli's crew were kidnappers.

If they had a job, the Lightning Chasers will take it from them. 

Gerard and his crew didn't believe in stealing people. If someone needs to be stolen, they probably don't want to go to wherever they're taken. His crew never took people or something that some rich guy could use as a weapon, Elli's crew didn't really feel the same evidently. Ok except that one time that they stole a llama from an agricultural planet, Pete became very attached to it after they stopped to refuel. It was fine until we realised that llamas and space didn't mix, Pete was very heartbroken when Gerard told them that it couldn't stay on board after eating several crates of blankets. The llama now resided with their good friend Joe at his farm on Earth.

Examining the records more closely, Gerard found that Lavandino was due to leave the port the following night. He immediately called in Mikey to discuss plans to raid the ship.  
"We have to wait until they're out of port otherwise we draw attention to ourselves", Mikey said.  
"I agree, but boarding the ship won't be easy at all. They have security just like we do", Gerard explained to his brother.  
"We don't know the details of the ship well enough", he added after a minute of thought.  
Mikey smirked at his brother.  
"Oh please, we all know how long you spent on that ship. You have to know something useful".  
Gerard paled at this and Mikey laughed.  
"So we go with a small charge on the side of one of the airlocks. Once it goes off, we board before the hole is sealed off. To get off again we'll have to open the cargo bay doors to let a pod take us back."

********

They had boarded the ship easily enough. Unfortunately, it seems that more internal security had been installed on the ship. When the charge had gone off, small robots with big (huge) lasers had started shooting at them. Pete then thought it was a great time to test out his new grenades. Just like most of Pete's experiments, they didn't blow a hole in the enemy, just spluttered and released a tiny puff of smoke. Gerard and Mikey turned to Pete with raised eyebrows, Pete smiled sheepishly before they returned to shooting at the robots. 

When the robots were taken care of, Gerard led Mikey, Pete, Alex and Eve through the halls. The alarm was still wailing obnoxiously which made it difficult to focus on potential targets. They arrived in the cargo bay and opened the doors for Patrick to fly an escape pod in from their own ship.   
"Patrick, help Eve load this cargo onto the pod", Gerard ordered, indicating the crates on the floor.  
Patrick nodded, setting to work helping Eve. The other four checked the batteries on their guns before venturing back into the halls. They rounded a corner and came face to face with San, a member of Elli's crew. Sep was behind him with his gun raised.  
"DOWN!" Gerard yelled.  
The four pirates ducked as they were shot at. The Lightning Chasers returned fire and managed to send the men retreating down the hallway.

Gerard looked at his crew and saw Alex lying on the ground. He groaned as Mikey pressed on his chest, inspecting a wound on his right shoulder.  
"I'll head back to the others and send Eve to you guys, I can't shoot like this", Alex said to Gerard.  
Gerard didn't like the idea of Alex walking off alone but they didn't have a choice, the other pirates would be regrouping and be after them soon. They needed to be quick. He nodded to Alex and turned back down the hall.  
"Tell Eve to meet us at the bridge and make sure Patrick is ready to leave as soon as we step into the pod".

********

After ten minutes of carefully dodging more tiny laser robots, Gerard, Pete, Mikey and Eve were running towards the bridge. Only minutes earlier had they spotted the crew dragging someone in the same direction.  
"Hurry up, we have to get to the bridge!" Gerard yelled to his companions.

They arrived at the door to the bridge and Mikey opened them without hesitation. The four had their guns raised and fired as soon as the saw their targets. Sep, Zori and San crumpled to the ground clutching their respective injuries. In the centre of the room stood Elli, smirk painted on her face and gun at the head of a boy none of them had seen before.  
"Put the gun down Elli", snarled Gerard.  
She didn't move.  
"Now now Gerard. I'm the one with the prize here", she replied as she pressed the gun under Frank's chin, making him whimper.  
Gerard and his companions made no move to lower their guns.  
"What is he to you Elli? Is he worth the lives of your crew?" Gerard asked her as Mikey shot Zori in the knee.  
"You're just jealous that I like him more than I ever did you", she replied curtly.  
Pete snorted and Gerard glared at Elli.  
"Doesn't mean I won't shoot your crew".  
No one moved for what seemed like forever to Frank before Elli stepped back and dropped her gun.

"That's better", Eve said as she pushed the pirates into a service room off to the side and sealed the door.  
Frank gulped as Gerard eyed him carefully.  
"Mikey, download the data. Pete, fry the controls. Eve, set off the distress signal. We're out in two minutes", ordered Gerard.  
Frank watched as they all moved about the room. Gerard picked up a rag from a cleaning bucket before walking over to Frank and tying it around his eyes. He couldn't have the boy getting loose and running off could he. He then moved over to Mikey, taking the data stick he held out to him and placed it in his pocket.  
"We're moving", he ordered.

He grabbed Frank by the arm and dragged him through the doors. The security robots had been turned off by Mikey so the moved swiftly through the halls to the cargo bay. Gerard tossed Frank inside, sealing the door after the others had boarded. Frank was on the verge of a panic attack when Pete leant over him.  
"Night night Princess", he whispered before punching Frank in the face.  
Frank hit his head on the crate behind him and blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to upload this a few weeks ago and I forgot :/ so sorry for that (if anyone actually reads these.......)


	5. Chapter 5

_Frank was sitting on a rock. It was his favourite rock out of all the ones he had ever seen. It was three feet long and two feet high with fuzzy green moss growing on the side of the rock. The top was flat and a light grey colour, perfect for Frank to spend his time sitting on. The boy sat cross legged in the afternoon sun, gazing at all the rocks he was surrounded by. The landscape was mainly rocks of various shapes and sizes with the odd small patch of grass amongst them. The horizon was dominated by large mountains as opposed to the orange skies overhead which were covered in thick smoke._

_The rock was is favourite place, he felt safer sitting there more than anywhere else. Definitely more than at the house. The house was huge and stood out from the surrounding landscape considerably. It was made of red speckled brick and reflective metal sheets in various places. The metal made Frank feel cold and alone even though the house itself should make him feel warm and comfortable. As the sun began to slip behind the mountains, Frank made his way back to the house. His rock was a fifteen minute walk from the house which required a lot of climbing over boulders or paths which were long forgotten by most._

_Frank eventually trudged up the path to the steel door. His head wasn't even at the height of the door handle. As a result, he had to knock on the door in order to enter the building. He tapped lightly on the door, partially hoping that he wouldn't answer the door even though a night outside was less than appealing to the small boy. The door swung open slowly with a low groan of the hinges to reveal a tall man. Frank can't see his face but he knows that the man scares him. He hears shouting even though he can't understand what is being said before he feels himself being pulled through the doorway. He struggles against the hold on his arm but it's useless. All he can do is scream for help that won't come._

****

_Frank opened his eyes to darkness but he could feel that he was lying on something cool, probably metal. He turned his head to figure out where he was and spotted a large metal contraption which he recognised was the boiler. Frank's eyed widened and he began to panic as he realised he was in the basement of the house. He tried to sit up but found he was strapped to the metal table. His breathing became shallow as he heard a door open and footsteps come towards him. Dark figures loomed over him as he tried not to scream for help, they made it worse for him when he begged._

_The light above him made the instruments they held sparkled in the light, reflecting on the sharp edges of knives and needles. Frank gulped and tried to squirm away from the dark figures to no avail. He felt pain in his arm and looked down to see a needle in his skin. The figures laughed as his eyelids became heavy and he eventually passed out to a whirring sound._

****

_When Frank woke up he was still in the basement, but was lying on the floor instead of a table. He ached everywhere, his head was the worst. His brain was pounding in his skull like someone was hitting it with a hammer. Frank groaned and curled into a fetal position but immediately regretted the movement as searing pain shot up his spine. He cried out at the pain but quickly shut his mouth so he wouldn't attract any attention to himself from the people upstairs. As he lay on the floor crying softly, he found himself wishing that he was anywhere else but here. He wished he didn't have to go through pain all the time and he wished there was someone his age around, no four year olds should be alone in a place with no friends....._

****

Frank opened his eyes slowly. He was in a small room with large crates pushed against the walls. The room was bright due to the fluorescent lights on the ceiling which make Frank squint. The back of his head was sore as well as his jaw. He remembered being pulled along by some random people with guns to a cargo hold, and he remembers being punched which would be why his jaw hurt, but he can't remember anything after that. He was sitting with a chair but felt resistance on his wrists when he tried to move. Glancing down he saw thick ropes keeping his arms and ankles anchored to the chair.

Frank sighed heavily. He was beginning to hate waking up in a new place while tied to a chair. He wasn't some kind of damsel in distress who needed rescuing. Except that, well, he did need rescuing but he had no idea who from this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard was concerned. The cargo they took from The Lavandino had been sorted through and consisted mainly of gold, artifacts as well as some digital information that would be extremely useful. But one thing didn't fit, the boy. The boy had no obvious value to the crew, he did not appear to be wealthy judging by his clothes, he had nothing of value on him and his crew members had found nothing on the other ship's records to show where he came from or where he was being taken. The boy couldn't be more than fourteen according to his height, and he was also extremely thin. Gerard was worried about the threat their new guest would pose to his crew.

Gerard was pacing the length of his room when Mikey stopped by to check on him.  
"What's wrong?" Mikey asked his brother.  
Gerard paused in his pacing to glance at Mikey in the doorway. He resumed the movement once he realised who it was.  
"This boy", Gerard began, "He's going to be trouble. We don't know who he is, where he came from, why he was with them....." he trailed off.  
Gerard slowly turned towards his brother.  
"Mikey..."  
"Gee..." Mikey responded in a bored tone.  
"What if..... What if he's one of them?"  
Mikey was skeptical and raised his eyebrow to demonstrate this to Gerard.  
"Gee, I'm sure he wasn't part of their crew", He said.  
"But how do we know that?!" Gerard questioned.  
"Well, for one thing, they had him at gun point the whole time, he looks like he's been restrained for a bit and he looks like he's twelve. They never take new members Gee, you know that", Mikey reasoned.  
Gerard's shoulders slumped when Mikey finished. He knew his brother was right but that didn't mean he was any less anxious.

"I just don't know what to do Mikey", Gerard whispered sadly.  
"You'll figure it out. Patrick has the first shift watching him ad he'll start getting info for us as soon as the kid wakes up.

********

Frank had been awake for hours and no one had come to check on him the entire time. He supposed this was good, no one had punched him in the face for a while. What wasn't so good was that Frank had to pee. Badly. At least his feet weren't tied to the chair so he could cross his legs. After 10 minutes of trying to tell himself that he didn't have to use that bathroom, he found he still needed to go. He strained his ears to try and figure out if someone was around to release him. Frank could barely hear shuffles and murmurs coming from behind a metal door and decided that yelling was probably his best chance of getting their attention.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?!" He called.  
The shuffling stopped before the door beeped and two guys stepped into the room. They were both short (but still taller than Frank), and both had ray guns strapped to their belts. The one on the left looked at Frank with a cautious expression and hand rested on his gun. His blonde hair could barely be seen under something Frank assumed was a helmet but looked weird, and his eyes never left Frank's face. The man on the right was not so cautious. He was bouncing around with an obscene amount of energy for and person to have. He had tattoos on both of his arms and Frank could see a hint of another on his chest. He was clapping his hands excitedly as he skipped towards the boy on the chair.

"Oh lookie, you're awake. Glad to see. You scared us when you didn't wake up. It's been a few cycles. You look terrified. Don't be scared, he won't shoot you", the man on the right said in a rush.  
Frank wasn't even sure if he caught all of what he said.  
"What's wrong?" The bouncy one asked, his face falling from a smile to the look of a kicked puppy.  
"I have to pee", Frank blurted.  
The two men blinked at Frank, then each other, then back at Frank again.  
"Oh. Ok, suppose we shouldv'e thought of that....." Bouncy murmured.   
The quiet one sighed and moved behind the chair. Frank felt his hands being released before a gun was placed at his back.  
"Stand up and follow Pete", the man behind him said.  
Frank gulped and nodded before following Bouncy, or Pete as he now knew.

Pete lead them out of the door and down a long corridor before turning into another. Frank saw several doors on the way to the bathroom on both sides. None of them were open but there were muffled noises coming from a few of them. One of those doors opened when they passed and a man with giant hair stuck his head out of the room. He looked to the man with the gun with a questioning look on his face. The guy with the gun shrugged then pushed Frank to keep walking.   
"Maybe their all psychic", Frank thought. Then proceeded to mentally freak out about if they heard him think that or not.   
The man with the hair had retreated back to his room when Frank looked back.

"Here we are", said Pete as he pushed a button and a door opened. Frank stepped inside and looked around the bathroom. The walls were white, as was the polished floor, with silver fittings that sparkled in the lights. Frank had thought it would be a small and grimy room considering he was with a bunch of pirates, but he was completely wrong as the room was spotless. The three men moved into the room, the two pirates standing against the wall to give the boy some room.  
"Well..... Do your business then. Patrick and I will keep watch", Pete said when Frank stared at them.  
Frank blushed and turned to the toilet. He hesitantly undid his pants and lowered them to take care of his problem. It took a while since he could feel two pairs of eyes in his back, but he got over it and felt so much better afterwards. He pulled his pants back up and leant forward to flush the toilet causing his shirt to ride up at the back and someone to gasp behind him. He quickly turned and yanked his shirt back down.

Both pirates were now looking at him with wide eyes but Frank ignored them in favour of washing his hands in the sink. He hadn't experienced running water in years so he took their shock as a chance to wash layers of dirt off his hands and lower arms. He dried his hands and turned back to Pete and Patrick who had snapped out of their shock and were back to a bright smile and a gun pointed at Frank. He sighed and moved towards the door were he was taken back down the corridor, but not to the room that he came from.

Instead, Frank was directed to another room which had a bed, desk, shelves, cupboards and a door which Frank assumed was a bathroom.   
"Here we are", Pete said with a grand sweep of his arm.   
"You'll be in here from now on", Patrick said, startling Frank as he hadn't heard him speak before now.  
"But don't try to leave 'cause we'll lock the door and if you get out, the guard outside your door will shoot you", Pete said with a large smile across his face.  
Frank gulped and nodded as he sat on the bed. The two pirates left the room and closed the door. The door beeped several times so Frank assumed that was them locking him in. He leant forward and put his head in his hands. He still had no idea where he was, who he was with, or any idea of how to escape. And even if Frank did manage to get out of the room, he was in space. Space doesn't really leave a lot of options for travel and Frank would need to get to a station to somehow find a way onto another ship.

Frank sighed and lay down on the bed. It had been a long time since he slept on a mattress, let alone a clean one and he intended to take advantage of it. Even if the pirates were going to kill him, at least he would die comfortably and not in some alley back on Hadron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a month since I last updated this story but this should be last last of the filler type chapters and the next one will have more in it hopefully :)


	7. Chapter 7

Pete sat on top of the small pod in the ship’s cargo hold, watching Patrick sort through what they took from the other pirate ship. Well, Patrick and Ray, but Pete didn’t want to marry Ray so he didn’t count. He watched his fiancé basically burrow his way into one of the large crates while tossing random things all over the floor. Pete giggled because he knew Patrick would emerge from the crate and freak out about the mess he made. Ray was being more careful as he went through his boxes, counting what Pete thought were credits and a few old school carbons. Patrick must’ve felt Pete’s eyes digging into his back because he turned around to glare at the tiny man sitting on the shuttle.

“What?” Patrick asked.

“Nothing”, Pete said with a shrug.

Patrick rolled his eyes and continued emptying the box. Pete could be annoying at times but Patrick loved him with all of his heart, which was why they were engaged. To propose, Pete had convinced Gerard to alter their course so that the ship docked at a station near the Cat’s Eye Nebula. He had taken Patrick to a viewing deck that Pete had reserved for several hours, where they had sat and eaten the picnic that Pete had ‘magically’ prepared (he would never tell Patrick that he got Mikey and Ray to make it). He had told Patrick that nothing would ever be as beautiful as him and tried to put into words how much he loved Patrick before lowering himself onto one knee and asking Patrick to be his husband. Through the tears, Patrick had managed to stutter out a ‘yes’ and now the two were as happy as ever.

Pete snapped out of his trip down memory lane by being hit on the head. He yelped and turned to find a smirking Mikey.

“Enjoying staring at Patrick’s ass instead of, you know, actually helping like you’re supposed to?” Asked Mikey, smirk still present on his face.

Pete flipped him off before jumping down to the floor and shuffling over to help Patrick.

“Where’s your brother? We thought he would want to see this”, Ray asked Mikey.

Mikey shrugged in response.

“He’s in his room, fretting over what to do with the kid we found”, Mikey explained.

The three other crew members nodded in understanding. The Captain had been acting stressed lately, the whole crew had. No one knew who the kid was, where he came from or how he got on the other ship. Most of the crew suspected the kid was a member of the other crew, planted as a spy. Gerard and Mikey had both insisted that wan’t the case. The brothers knew Ellie, she would never take on another crew member especially one so young. It had taken the brothers months to gain her trust enough to even be allowed on the ship, and even longer to be a member of the crew. The only reason they did was because Gerard and Ellie had a ‘thing’ and Gerard wouldn’t go anywhere without his baby brother. When Ellie and Gerard had split up, it wasn’t pretty. It was angry and full of tears, things were thrown as well as insults and hurtful words. Mikey had packed up their stuff and they left at the next port, never looking back.

The brothers started their own crew with their own ship, it was better too. Gerard was captain and didn’t yell at or threaten anyone unnecessarily (there were several occasions where it was, Pete shouldn’t need to be told NOT TO SET THE SHIP ON FIRE), everyone was family. The first ship they raided would be the Lavandino. The rest of the story is history. Mostly. Mikey really hoped the kid wasn’t part of the crew, he couldn’t handle another broken hearted brother.

**********

Gerard was going to do it. He was going to talk to the boy. He had been pacing outside their prisoner’s room for nearly an hour and he still didn’t want to go in. But he had to because he was captain, he would be lying if he said he hadn’t tried to convince Mikey to do it. He stopped his pacing and took a deep breath.

“Come on Gerard you can do this. He’s a kid and you’re a confident, badass pirate, you can totally take him”, he said to himself.

He stood in front of the door with his hand hovering above the button to open the door holding his breath….. Before he chickened out again and went to find Mikey. He decided that if he had to do it, then so did his baby brother.

**********

When Frank woke up, he felt better than he had in a long time. He wasn’t soaking wet from rain, or cold from snow, or aching from being tied to a chair and held prisoner. At that last thought, he sat up straight and gazed at his surroundings. Nothing had changed since he had been pushed inside, he was glad that no one had come to torture him or something….. Well, at least not yet. Frank swallowed harshly at the thought of being tortured, which led to him thinking about what he would actually be tortured for. He didn’t have money, or information, or special skills (other than the illegal kind), Frank could see no use of himself to a bunch of evil pirates.

While he was staring into space, he hadn’t noticed the door to the room sliding open. Someone cleared their throat causing Frank to yelp and fall off the bed. He groaned and looked up from his place on the floor. There were two guys standing just inside the doorway. One was tall and skinny, while the other had bright red hair and a lot more muscle. They both had ray guns though which made Frank very nervous.

“Well, we knew you were young but we thought you would at least know that the floor is not for sleeping on”, said the red head while a smirk danced across his face.

The lanky one rolled his eyes before nudging past him and helping Frank back onto the bed. Frank waited until the pirates made their way into some chairs opposite him to speak again. 

“What do you want from me? Who are you?” Frank asked quietly.

“Well how rude of us for not introducing ourselves”, the red haired one said in a patronising tone. “I am Gerard Way, this is my brother Mikey, and we are the Captain and First Mate of the Nemesis”, he said with a smirk.

Frank looked at the m blankly.

“Is that supposed to make me scared cause I’ve never heard of the Nemesis”, he said in a monotone. He could totally fake his way through this with confidence. 

Gerard’s mouth fell open in shock. How could this kid never have heard of them? They were the most fearsome pirates around! Mikey didn’t care, infamous was better than famous since less people would be chasing you to take you down. Frank almost laughed at the differing looks on their faces, shock and mild amusement. The only reason he didn’t laugh was because they looked like the type of people that would kill him without a second thought. When Gerard finally regained his composure, he remembered the actual reason they came here and schooled his face into something he hoped resembled menacing.

“Who are you?” Was the first question Gerard asked.

Frank sighed. He didn’t really have a choice other than answer all their questions and hope he wouldn’t be killed.

“My name is Frank and I’m sixteen”, he replied.

“Where are you from?” Mikey asked next.

“Hadron, as far as I can remember”, Frank answered.

“Why were you on that ship”, Gerard asked Frank.

“I was kidnapped from Hadron by the crew”, he answered as he looked to the floor. 

He heard a scoff from Gerard.

“You expect us to actually believe that? Why would they take some random kid instead of money or something?”

“I DON’T KNOW OK?!” Frank yelled, tears streaming from his eyes. “I just want to go home”, he whispered to himself.

Gerard’s breath caught in his throat when Frank began to cry. He didn’t mean to make him so upset, he just wanted answers. He just wanted to make sure his crew was safe. Frank curled into himself on the bed and Mikey pulled his brother up and out of the room.

As the two brothers walked down the hall, Gerard decided he never wanted to see Frank that sad again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gerard and Frank have met each other (finally) so the story should move a bit faster from now on :)


	8. Chapter 8

“Ok”, Gerard began. “I feel like it’s safe to say that Frank wasn’t part of the other crew.”

Mikey raised his eyebrow at Gerard, waiting for him to elaborate.

“He’s just a kid! No way would Ellie take a kid on her crew, especially someone as small as him. I don’t see him being any use to her”, Gerard explained.

Mikey did agree with him about Frank in relation to the crew. What he wasn’t sure about, was what to do with the kid now. They couldn’t keep him as a prisoner, they didn’t have the space or really any need to. From what Frank said, trying to ransom him would be useless, so dropping him off at the next planet seemed like the best choice to Mikey. Gerard did not agree with Mikey.

“You want us to dump him?!” Gerard yelled. “How can you say that Mikey he’s a kid!”

“Fine”, Mikey sighed. “We can take him back to the planet they took him from”, he suggested.

“But what if Ellie and her guys go after him again? He’s not exactly capable of fighting them off, that’s probably how he landed their in the first place.”

Mikey watched his brother carefully as he went on and on about Frank and how worried he was about him. Mikey narrowed his eyes at his brother as he realised something.

“You like him”, Mikey said, interrupting Gerard’s rant. “You have an actual teenage crush on the kid that’s currently your prisoner”, he deadpanned.

Gerard started open mouthed at his younger brother before launching in what Mikey supposed was meant to be some kind of denial speech, but ended up mainly consisting of scoffs and ‘um’s and looking anywhere but Mikey. His little brother watched in amusement as Gerard stuttered into silence.

“So what do you suppose we do with him then? The next planet isn’t for a week and we have a job to do there. So he either stays till the planet after or we dump him when we go for the job”, Mikey said.

Gerard thought for a minute. They didn’t have anyone as young as Frank on their crew, the closest was Mikey and Patrick who were both eighteen. Maybe new blood would be good, he could put Ray in charge of Frank and Gerard would be able to keep a close eye on him….. For safety reasons of course. He voiced his decision to Mikey who rolled his eyes fondly at Gerard.

“So are you going to ask him his opinion or tell him what’s going to happen? And while you’re at it you can tell the kid 5 years younger than you that you’re in love with him”, Mikey said with a smirk.

Mikey cackled as he walked down the corridor, leaving Gerard yelling insults at his back.

**********  
 _  
Frank opened his eyes to the darkness of the basement, at least he wasn’t tied down this time. He rolled his head to the side and his head swam with the movement. So that’s why he wasn’t tied, he wouldn’t be able to stand while he was in this much pain. He closed his eyes, trying to feel where the pain was coming from this time and found it was mainly in his neck and spine. He wanted to groan in frustration and pain but knew that would only alert someone to the fact he was awake and ready for more pain._

_He didn’t know why he was always brought into the basement. All that his five year old mind could figure out was that they would poke him with needles and other things, then roll him onto his back and do even more painful things to his back. If they were feeling merciful, the men would knock him out before they did too much or he would black out quickly if he was lucky. Last night had been a lucky night but now Frank had no idea what they had done, they didn’t usually touch his neck which made him nervous._

_He lay still for what he thought was a few minutes (but he passed out from moving a few times) before he heard the groaning of the door from the top of the stairs. The light from upstairs spilt over the floor, allowing Frank to watch the silhouette descend the staircase. He shook with fear as he met the eyes of his father, but Frank hadn’t thought of him that way for years. The man did not look pleased as he hurried over to a table near the wall where he picked up a long needle._

_Frank tried to squirm away as he walked over and grabbed Frank’s arm. Frank cried out in pain but the man merely sunk the needle into the skin of the boy’s arm. Frank whimpered at the fuzzy feeling spreading through his body making the man smile._

_“Now now Frankie”, he cooed. “Don’t be any trouble. We can’t have them finding you, can we?”_

_He lifted Frank from the table and carried him upstairs. Frank was lowered into a waiting crate where he was strapped down like he usually is against the table._

_“Load him onto the ship and take him to the next location. We can’t let the authorities take him from us before he is finished”, Frank heard his father say._

_Frank passed out as he felt the crate being lifted._

_~~~~~_

_Frank woke up to the sounds of lasers and yelling. He tried to move but then remembered that he couldn’t so he stayed as quiet as he could be while crying. Could you really blame him for being scared? He was only six! He was even more scared when all the shooting stopped, making his sniffling obvious to anyone in the same room as him._

_“Hey! Mark!” an unfamiliar voice called._

_“What Brian?” Replied another._

_“Do you hear that?” The first one said accompanied by footsteps drawing closer to Frank._

_Frank had managed to calm his breathing but not made any progress in stopping his tears. His breathing picked up again as the footsteps stopped beside his crate. There was a crunch as the lid was torn off and Frank screamed. This seemed to surprise the two people looking down at him as one frantically tried to calm him down while the other simply aimed his laser at Frank. Naturally, this just made Frank scream louder so a hand was clamped over his mouth._

_“Seriously?! I think a kid was the last thing I was expecting to find on this ship Mark”, said the one with the hand over Frank’s mouth._

_“Well, this is the only crate on the ship. So I guess we can tell what their cargo was Brian”, said Mark._

_“Either way, we can’t leave him alone on this ship. We’re gonna have to drop him off somewhere”, Brian said. “We could drop him on Hadron? There’s tonnes of orphanages there and no way do we want a kid on our ship with us.”_

_Mark nodded in agreement before removing his hand from Frank’s mouth slowly, waiting for him to start screaming again. When he didn’t, Mark and Brian pulled him out of the crate and carried him back to their own ship. Both were sure to leave no trace of themselves before setting Frank’s old ship on course to its intended destination, and then their own ship was on course to Hadron.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was supposed to update my demon story, but I had inspiration for this one. I've started a spy story as well so I've been writing that instead of updating :/


End file.
